The Crows Nest
by Ishvallan
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be alone, but being alone gets lonely. So its also nice to have someone there who also needs to be alone, and you can be alone together. But even that gets lonely in its own way, so you just be together alone. ZoRo. Rated for implied adult content I do not own One Piece or any characters, etc in it.
1. The Crow's Nest

Robin loved the crow's nest. Ever since she first joined the crew, climbing up to the small basket of the Going Merry felt like a welcome escape from the people below who all had the usual trouble trusting her. Up the mast with a book and a lantern when she needed it at night, she was away from the swooning cook and the other rambunctious boys. The only person she ever felt actually comfortable around was the navigator but even with that, Robin never felt comfortable enough to be social with anyone for long.

The swordsman always spent much of his day up here. On the Merry, if he wasn't training or eating, he was usually up there sleeping. If he was up there napping when Robin wanted her alone time, she never bothered to find another spot. If she didn't bother his nap, it would be as though she were alone, just with someone.

So much changed after the events at Enies Lobby, but her love of the crow's nest never did, even on a new ship. She finally felt she could trust her crew, her nakama. But even then, the crows nest still offers that chance to be alone. But with more time, Robin learned that the crow's nest was an excellent place to be alone with others.

On the Sunny, he was always up here training and resting. Robin could still retreat to the nest if she wanted to read undisturbed because the whole crew knew not to distract the green hair's training. As long as she didn't disturb him, she felt welcome to share his space. However, she did not always go up just to read anymore. Sometimes it was nice to just watch the man lift and practice. The rhythm of the weights; up and down; was soothing to watch, and the man wielding them was not unsightly either.

She could honestly say that she loved no one on the ship as anything but family, but a woman has her needs. She needs to be held sometimes, she needs to feel connected in that special way only romance brings, and she had certain other needs that needed protection from prying eyes. Luckily no one seemed to enjoy the sanctuary of the crow's nest like her frequent 'alone with someone'.

The only change was since that one night, that one snap decision. She found herself in his lap and him suddenly awake. She found their eyes locked. She found her arms around his neck. She did not find her normal defenses, discarded by her own sudden advance. Nor did she find his arms returning the embrace. And love and lust were no where to be seen in the swordsman's eyes. That did not seem to deter what came next though.

It never seemed to deter what came the other times either. It didn't happen every time, in fact it rarely happened at all. It was always at her advance, and always ended when she was done. And as quickly as it began, the swordsman got up and returned to his training.

It may not be love, but she figured it was the closest she was capable of getting. It was the only time of her life she was in control of her own body when things got 'intimate'. She got what she needed when she needed it and she was never denied. But it was always her going to him, never him going to her with needs.

It didn't happen every time, she didn't want it to. The crow's nest was a place to be alone or to be alone with someone. It may not have been a relationship, but it was something, and she didn't want any more or less than what they had.

The crow's nest always meant work for Zoro. Being there usually meant he was on watch, and that meant that he wasn't supposed to nap. It may not have stopped him, but it was a bother to be responsible. If he wasn't on watch, he was resting so that he could do watch or training later. So even his napping in the quiet crow's nest meant work in the future. Still, there were worse places to work. Stuck in the kitchen with the dartboard face, or making sure they were going the right way. He'd stick to his crow's nest where it was peaceful.

Even when that new woman came up there while he was napping or on watch, it was still peaceful. He didn't want to talk to her; she didn't want to talk to him. They both just wanted to be alone. But alone gets lonely, even for a loner. Sometimes its nice to be alone with someone.

A lot changed at Enies Lobby. Higher bounties meant new and stronger opponents would be chasing them. He needed to spend less time resting and more time training if he wanted to be strong enough to defeat his enemies without being pushed to the limit. The crow's nest became even more a symbol of work because the crew forced him to take all of his weights up there. So on watch, resting, and now training too, he was always up there. But at least it was always peaceful. He enjoyed fun sometimes, but he couldn't afford to always be playing like Luffy or to be swooning after women like the ero-cook. People didn't bother him up here; they knew that he was in more a mood for their fun if he was down among them. He was always busy, but at least it wasn't often lonely.

That woman, Robin, still came up to the nest to be alone too. She had warmed up to everyone, and everyone, even himself he had to admit, had grown closer to her. It wasn't just that she was quiet when he needed to rest or focus. She was nice to have around. It was like being alone with someone just like Merry's nest, just with more work and less rest.

Some things did change with their time alone together though. She wasn't always just minding her own business as days passed. Sometimes she came up just to watch him train. She didn't talk to him, didn't interact at all, and didn't work out herself. She just sat on the sofa or the floor and just casually glanced in between pages. Sometimes she didn't bring anything with her at all, she just watched the weights; up and down. As long as she didn't bother him, she was nice company.

Things got a bit less peaceful starting that one night, but it wasn't entirely a bad thing. He woke up suddenly from a nap while he was on watch do a weight landing in his lap. The pair of large, fleshy mounds and lace fabric in his face was quite a surprise. He looked up and saw Robin's eyes fixated on his own. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before but he knew what it was. He was a man; he had those feelings, those desires. But he didn't have time for them. If he wanted them 'taken care of' he easily could have on any of the populated islands. But that would usually cut in to training, napping, or occasionally partying time. There was no time for something that went away when he started something more important. Still, when face to face with those thoughts and their subject, not necessarily Robin, just a woman, he knew that sometimes you just have to indulge and get it over with to get back to what is important.

Her arms were around his neck, and he knew how he should respond. But he didn't. She was nakama, much older nakama. Its not that it was wrong, he had just never though about it, at least not as serious option. He honestly felt nothing for her but, oh well, the longer he thought the longer before he could get back to something important like sleep or training.

He let her do what she came to do and he helped her when she needed it. When she seemed finished, he squeezed her tight for a second, got up, got dressed, and went to lifting. That didn't quite last given the lack of strength he discovered in his legs. By the time he set down his weights and noticed the sun rising, she had already redressed and was heading down the ladder. It definitely wasn't his worst night; it was like a cardio workout without working, he could count it as stamina training.

And it was relaxing. It was growing old, being alone together. Just being together was a satisfying change of pace. He just hoped that it didn't happen too often, he didn't have time to waste hours not actually training and being too tired to train after.

It didn't always happen, in fact it was quite rare, and that's how he wanted it. He had enough work in his life without having to work to satisfy Robin's needs. Then again, a little cardio isn't a bad thing, nor is a break from routine, nor is feeling connected without being distracted. He wasn't entirely sure what was going through that woman's head about this, but for now it was more work, but enjoyable work. And they could continue being conveniently peacefully alone together. And when she needed, they would just be together.

It was their crow's nest; their home above home; their place to be alone, alone together or together alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Together but not

Something for those who wanted a bit more romance. There's no way this pairing could live peacefully forever without the status between them coming up. Technically this story is going nowhere. I have no future planned for this, I didn't even plan this chapter, but inspiration arose. I'd say hope for future chapters if you really enjoy it, but don't necessarily expect them. This story is basically writing iteslf, I literally decide to write with a basic idea and the stories just kind of happen. Your feedback is what helps me determine the direction that this would likely take were it a living breathing world and I'm just recording the events.

Obviously I don't own One piece, the characters, or anything involved except the plot of what happens to the characters.

Up and down, up and down. Watching anyone else in the world do vertical pushups with hundreds of pounds of weights balanced carefully on their feet might have been strange, but it was all part of Zoro's new training. He focused on the ground beneath him and his technique as he lowered his face, body, and giant balanced barbell towards the floor then back up. Robin had entirely lost focus on her book, a textbook about South Blue pre-Void Century culture.

It had been about 2 weeks since their last…whatever it was. Robin wasn't feeling any urges, but she was thinking more. Thinking was her thing, and with it came over thinking. Over thinking is what caused her paranoia that the Straw Hats would betray or leave her. Over thinking is what caused her to leave them. Over thinking is what caused her to gain interest in the mossy haired swordsman. And now overthinking is what was causing her to obsess about the meaning of what they were doing.

She waited until he was finished with his dangerous exercise. She took a few nerve wracking moments, unnoticed by Zoro, to try to think about how to begin.

"Bushido-san, er, Zoro-kun, er, um"

"Eh? Do you need something Robin?" Zoro mopped his head with a rag. He hoped this was not the time for them to do their-whatever it was, he still had a lot of training to do and resting after to recover from the wounds of Thriller Bark.

"What…what are we?" She could not think of the words to express what she needed to know.

"Pirates, I thought you knew that"

"No, I mean you and me. This thing we do up here, not just the physical. The being together but not, how should I put this? Involved? We're not together, but we're always up here alone."

"I didn't think we were anything. I come here to train and rest, you come here for peace and quiet. Before we started that other thing there was nothing but nakama and sharing a space. Is that thing supposed to make us something?"

Zoro was afraid this might happen. He always heard that women get attached when they get intimate. They couldn't just do it and go on with life without worrying about 'what it meant.'

"I don't know. I've never been in what anyone would call a relationship, and I have never heard of you being either. And I know we aren't in one, but we are more than nothing. I just want to know what we are, what we want out of what we are, and what we want to be."

"Robin, I don't want to hurt you, but we are nakama, that's all. I don't have time or focus to spare for more. I lose enough training and resting time with what we do already."

That hurt. Robin didn't expect a confession of love, but expected him to at least feel something. She felt as unlovable as always.

"Then why do you keep letting me do it?"

"You have needs that you won't go to anyone else on the ship for, or you would be doing that. You're nakama, and I'm willing to help you get what you need. Everyone, except maybe Luffy, has those needs, even me. It's just more convenient to focus on what is necessary than to indulge pointless desire that goes away easily. I was hoping that you weren't feeling anything like this so that we could just keep doing what had to be done to get you what you needed and go on with each day."

"So, you feel nothing for me? Nothing at all?"

"I love you like family, well maybe not family for…obvious reasons. But I don't think about you like that, I'm sorry."

It hurt him to have to hurt her, but it would be worse to allow things to become complicated. Robin began to cry and made a quick start for the hatch, but Zoro caught her firm but gentle by the arm.

"Robin, don't be like that. You're smart, you had to know what this was on my end. And I thought all it was for you was relieving things, but it's obviously more. What do YOU think this was becoming?"

"I don't know, I thought we were growing closer, like you were willing to drop your guard around me when we got intimate. I guess I just wanted to be loved for once, and not just as nakama. I've never been loved. I've been claimed, taken advantage of, even had attempts at seduction, but never had anyone show honest feelings for me like they wanted me for who I am- not my body or what they could get for my head."

Zoro figured that such distasteful things had happened in her past, but it was different for her to actually talk about them at all. She talked about her past even less than he did, and that was saying something. He pulled her close and to her surprise held her in a tight embrace. She didn't return it immediately, unsure of what was happening, but then held him back and cried into his shirt.

"Robin, if I didn't have my dreams and promises to keep, maybe. You aren't unloveable. You aren't a bad person. Everyone knows you're beautiful. But I just can't. I can never put something like this above becoming the best in the world and above protecting the whole crew. Even from just time to time, I have to always stay focused. For a swordsman, a moment's distraction is fatal, to me or someone else."

"So if you were just another person, no dreams…?"

"I don't know. I make no promises that I can't keep."

"So what about what we do here?"

"Robin, that has always been about you having needs and me helping a nakama. Nothing more. Whether or not it continues is your choice. I have no need for it but I won't make you suffer without chance for relief."

"I don't know if we should. If any of the others found out…"

"That never stopped you before. All of that is about you- what you need. If you need it, I will help as long as it doesn't cause me problems. If you don't need it, then there is nothing more to think about."

"I think I read too many fairy tales in my life, I just hoped this could be something like those." Robin wiped her tears but still felt foolish for abandoning knowledge for feelings.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Maybe love is another dream of yours. It is for just about everyone in the world. Having one thing not work out is no reason to give up on a dream. But let's be clear- don't make me your dream, just keep open for 'someone'."

"What if there is no one? You're the only person I've ever found who even seemed possible."

"Luffy says it best, 'It's ok to die chasing your dreams. As long as you never give up on them, you haven't failed yet.' That's why I can still pursue being the best swordsman, though Mihawk has defeated me before. And though I promised I wouldn't, I know I could lose again one day. But that will never stop me until I die. The only thing that can stop me from becoming the best is death. The only thing that can stop you from finding all that you want in life is also death."

That was an astounding characteristic that the insane, childlike captain and his direction impaired first mate had in common: when life got serious, they were wiser than the greatest of sages and always knew how to say what needed to be said.

Robin gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek and headed for the ladder hatch. Nothing stopped her this time and she climbed down. It had become late and it was her night to be on Watch, but she did not feel comfortable taking watch up in the crow's nest she had just come from.

She thought to herself all through the night. Should she continue indulging her desires? Could she control her feelings and urges the way Zoro did? Did she really feel anything for HIM or just loved the idea of finding love? What did she really want or need out of what they were doing anyway? It took the entire night, and some things went unanswered, but she ended the night with a much clearer picture of her own mind and heart, and went to bed when the sun rose and Luffy awoke screaming for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3 Life without love

Nearly 2 weeks had passed and Robin had avoided the crow's nest. She knew Zoro would be there and after their discussion, she just couldn't face him as though nothing had happened and that she wasn't still hurting. She thought a lot about what would have happened had the valiant first mate not survived Bartholomew Kuma's 'generosity', allowing Zoro to take in all of Luffy's pain and fatigue.

She was surprised what that thought taught her- she did not love Zoro. If Zoro had died, life would have gone on. They would have kept sailing towards their dreams, even she would have kept pressing towards the end of the road of Poneglyphs. She would miss him, but she could live without him. Nothing about him was necessary to her happiness. Yet despite this realization, she remained unhappy thinking about not having him.

She found herself, to her own amazement considering her history, wanting to confide in others and let them in to her thoughts. She wondered if there was anyone who she could talk to who would understand her problems and react seriously, but also feel comfortable talking to them about it. Zoro was clearly out of the question, with their last words she became afraid to talk to him should his words cut her like his swords. Sanji would just become lustful towards her and a violent than normal towards the swordsman. Luffy was…Luffy. Franky could rarely take anything seriously without 'definitely not crying' his eyes out and being useless as an advisor. There was always Nami, but even her best friend was not experienced in love, lust, or this kind of confusion to be of help to her. Chopper didn't understand romance since his species did not feel attraction the same way. The remaining options were the new musician, Brook, and the cowardly sniper, Ussop. Neither felt like particularly good options either.

Coming out of her deep thoughts, Robin noticed music in the air; the same tune as Brook most often played, Binks' Sake, but much slower and sadder than they were used to. They had only heard this sad tune once before, shortly after his joining, and he explained he was missing Laboon, the island whale, greatly but feeling joy as well at the new chance to reunite with his friend. Something about the party song turned lament beckoned her, like Brook's feelings expressed through music told her that he would actually understand her. She walked to the rear deck of the Sunny where the singing skeleton stood playing, looking out across the sea.

Seemingly oblivious to her presence, Brook kept playing his tune. Not wanting to disturb the sound, Robin leaned against the rear rail and let the music and drifting waves at sunset drown out the voice in her head. Shortly though, while he continued playing, Brook let her know that he knew she was there.

"I see your spirits are as low as mine were when I lost my last crew, or when I first lost my shadow. Such a beautiful woman should not frown. Would it please you to let me see your panties?"

"I have lost something," she replied, completely ignoring the skeletons common pervertedness. "Something that I never even had."

"How can one lose something they never had? Yohohoho." The skeleton kept playing but was obviously opting to listen to Robin's problems.

"You're the only one on this ship older than me. Tell me, have you ever been in love? Or at least known how it felt to love or be loved?"

"Oh, my. So sudden, was it my hair or my voice you first fell in love with, yohohoho?"

"Please take this seriously, Brook-san, I don't know who else to turn to."

"Ee, it has been many many years since I've even known a woman's touch let alone been touched by her heart, or mine touched hers. It must be nearly 40 years now since I lost my body, and months before that since I was involved at all with a woman."

"Did you ever love any of the women you encountered?"

"None that I can think of. I was a pirate most of my life which means never staying anywhere long or long knowing anyone not in your crew. It is a sad thing now to think that I have gone my entire life not knowing that love, I always thought I had time for such things. And yet, I do not regret going without that feeling. I had the love of my nakama every day. There are many kinds of love: for a significant other, for a parent, for a child, for your friends, even for yourself. They may seem different, but they all must flow from the same well. I would not give up the love of my old crew, new crew, or Laboon for all of the women in the world…IE! What am I saying? All the women in the WORLD?"

The musician threw his arms in the air and fell sideways to the ground, almost paralyzed by his thoughts. This lightened the younger woman's mood a bit, but it gave her much more to think about. She remembered the love she felt the only time her mother had ever gotten to hold her. She remembered the love she had for her entire crew when they risked their lives just to save her. Was that love the same or different for what she wished she could feel for Zoro, or at least for anyone- just to know how it really feels.

She thanked the skeleton on the floor for his wisdom and left him there to his own thoughts while she sought to organize her own. This talk taught her that she could live a happy life without loving an individual the way she thought she had for the swordsman, but she was not sure she wanted to. Brook may have no regrets, but he had been loved by people in some way his entire life. She had known so little love from others throughout her life, and she had lost everyone from her early life that had shown it to her.

And what was Zoro doing during this time of emotional hardship for Robin? He slept, he trained, he rested, and generally went on with life as always. But he was well aware exactly what was missing. He was sure that he still had no feelings for Robin, but he had grown accustomed to her presence- her not being there was beginning to feel like seeing Luffy without his hat. But this was annoying to dwell on, he had training to do, and so he trained as hard as ever. She may get over this and things might go back to normal. Or maybe it would just return to what normal was before she joined the crew- just him and the crow's nest.


	4. Chapter 4 : UPDATE, NEW CHAPTER COMING

Chapter 4 is definitely coming. I have A LOT of real life drama to deal with and haven't had time to write, but I have the inspiration for the chapter already. The story is not complete, don't know why it is marked as such, ill switch it over to in progress. Really the way I write, I learn the story only a few hours before you guys do, because I am basically letting it write itself in my head and I just type it out. I'm really glad so many of you like the view that I see for the pair, I will be replacing this update with the real Chapter 4 as soon as I find time to write it. Feel free to look in to any of my other work, I have an ongoing Avatar fan fic as well that I hope everyone will enjoy.


End file.
